


Masquerade

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Masks, Masquerade, Modern Royalty, Multi, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Humor, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, hot dogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Daichi maneuvered himself around the crowded room, trying to ignore the surreal atmosphere of the ballroom. It was like a dream or for him, a nightmare, masked individuals in elaborate costumes twirling each other around the room while a full orchestra played a dramatic waltz. Anyone who wasn’t dancing was pouring copious amounts of wine down their throat, or someone else’s.





	Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jadehqknb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehqknb/gifts).

> He he, first time doing this poly. I hope you all enjoy it!! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Daichi maneuvered himself around the crowded room, trying to ignore the surreal atmosphere of the ballroom. It was like a dream or for him, a nightmare, masked individuals in elaborate costumes twirling each other around the room while a full orchestra played a dramatic waltz. Anyone who wasn’t dancing was pouring copious amounts of wine down their throat, or someone else’s. 

He found himself an unoccupied piece of wall between two guards, thankful that their duty didn’t allow them to interact with guests unless it was imperative. With deep breaths, Daichi pressed his hand against his chest, willing his heart to slow down. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy a good party, but it was unnerving that he couldn’t tell anyone else apart. He supposed that was the allure of it, but it wasn’t appealing to him at all

Daichi groaned from the constant swirl of costumes parading in front of him and covered his eyes before he passed out from dizziness. The dark feathers from his mask tickled his fingers and he winced, forgetting he was wearing one himself. At least it wasn’t  _ too _ frilly; if he had let Suga have his way, he would have been covered in feathers and rhinestones. Thankfully it was constrained to just his mask and the two curled horns sprouting from it gave a more intimidating feel to the look. It also helped that his costume wasn’t layers upon layers of fabrics, opting for a more romantic appearance with a billowy cream top and a dramatic cape. 

As the current song ended, the music changed in a way that had Daichi raising his head in curiosity. Instead of an overbearing waltz, it was a slinking tango, a seductive melody of pulls and harsh stops like a musical rendition of playing hard to get. He never admitted it to anyone before, but it was his favorite dance. It tickled a place deep inside him that never failed to bring a blush to his cheeks.

As if conjured by the music, a willowy figure slipped through the crowd like a droplet of oil flowing through a glass of cold water. Daichi was grateful he was wearing a mask, blocking most of his captivation from view. His mask, unfortunately, could only cover so much; nothing obscured the sight of his lips parting with a gasp.

Out of the cluster of nations that made up their continent, only two others had young royals the same age as Daichi. Most of the elders mourned that all three of them were men, wishing they could witness a passionate romance between two of them like a wistful fairy tale. For Daichi’s part, the fact that all three of them were men suited him just fine and he was filled with excitement and relief as this one, in particular, caught sight of him and sauntered toward him immediately.

“Matsukawa,” he whispered reverently, his eyes trailing down the length of his lithe body draped in nothing but black lace. It hugged his skin like a glove, trailing from his legs all the way up to his hairline and leaving just his hair and his lips exposed. He wondered how he could even see with the delicate fabric draped over his eyes but as Matsukawa drew closer, Daichi was able to see his mesmerizing green eyes peering at him from behind the veiled mask.

“There you are,” Matsukawa said, his deep voice so velvety Daichi wished he could stroke it with his fingers. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“How could you possibly tell it was me?” Daichi laughed, stepping away from the wall and into further Matsukawa’s presence. He couldn’t resist taking another gander of his body, curious if he was wearing anything underneath it. He gulped when he spied one of Matsukawa’s nipple pressing against the sheer fabric, the nub begging for release.

Daichi stiffened when Matsukawa stepped closer as well, his hand slipping around his waist underneath the billowing cape.

“I know you, Sawamura,” he breathed into Daichi’s ear, sending ripples of goosebumps across his skin. “And it seems you knew me right away as well.”

“Yeah, well,” Daichi paused to clear his throat when it came out raspy, “I don’t think your outfit isn’t meant to conceal anything.”

Matsukawa chuckled and Daichi closed his eyes to bask in it. It’d been too long since he heard it last. 

“You’re one to talk with this bit of exposed chest. Mmm, I’d like to sink my teeth into it,” he whispered, dancing his long fingers over the edge of Daichi’s pectorals. The tickle lured a whine from his throat before he could stop it, and Matsukawa’s body went rigid against him. The fear of his lifelong friend being disgusted with him sent Daichi’s mind spinning out of control.

“ _ That _ was the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard. Do it again,” he whispered, this time gently snatching the shell of Daichi’s ear with his teeth.

“What, seriously?”

“I’m deadly serious. Do you think I wore this for anyone else? Well, maybe one other but mostly for you.”

Daichi huffed out a laugh, relaxing since he knew for once that their intentions were aligned. “I wouldn’t mind doing it again, but there are too many people.”

“You think they care? They’re too drunk and on my way over here I saw at least one man getting a blow job and another woman with someone obviously beneath her skirts. Every crowned head in the place is getting… head.”

Daichi groaned as Matsukawa snickered at his bad joke. “Still, I don’t want anyone to see.”

“But you  _ do _ want it, right?” 

His heart pounded at the question, an invitation to do something he had always fantasized about. Was he even ready? Who cared, how often would he have such a chance?

Fingers cradled his jaw, guiding his face up so Matsukawa could look at him directly. “We don’t have to do that specifically. If you want, I can just sneak you away somewhere for a bit of fresh air.”

“No! I mean, I do want it. All of it.”

Matsukawa beamed, extremely pleased with Daichi’s answer. It was surprising to see him so obviously excited when typically, his expression was so subtle and cool. It was so beautiful, Daichi couldn’t resist reaching up to trace his smile with his finger. 

The tender moment instantly shattered when Matsukawa smirked and slipped his tongue out, wrapping it around Daichi’s finger. Daichi hissed and yanked it back, wiping his wet digit off on his cape. He tried putting out the vibe that he was angry, hoping it would cover up all the other thoughts he had about it. From Matsukawa’s chuckle, it was obvious that he was unsuccessful.

“Come on, let’s go hide.” 

Daichi yelped as Matsukawa snatched up his hand and pulled him away. “Huh? Where?” 

“A secret place. My aunt had a special place in this ballroom she always used to have her trysts in. Now that she’s gone, it’s only right someone takes her place.”

“How do you know where it is?”

Matsukawa smirked over his shoulder. “I was a pervy teenager once. Now I’m a pervy man. Cycle of life.”

“Is that so?” a sly voice said, stopping them short as a blur whipped in front of their faces. The blur smacked a heavy curtain next to them and now that it was stopped, Daichi saw that it was a long cane that looked to be made of a textured bronze. “Now, where are you two naughty boys off to without extending the invitation?”

Matsukawa squeezed Daichi’s hand, letting out a long breath that sounded like a hiss. Daichi’s eyes roamed down the cane to the man holding it, traveling up his elegant silk vest without any proper shirt underneath. The man was as tall as Matsukawa, although the gleaming top hat on his head stretched his height up even further. His mask was a half skull covering the top half of his face, bronzed to match the cane and glimmering in the candlelight.

Daichi grinned, knowing he would have recognized the lanky prince even if his messy hair wasn’t falling over part of his mask. “Kuroo! I was hoping you were here.”

“Were you?” Kuroo asked, his grin spreading wide beneath the mask. He brought his cane back toward him and stepped closer, his other hand reaching out to stroke the horns on Daichi’s mask. “Sa’amura, you look absolutely devilish tonight. I like it.”

“Well, it’s good to see you Kuroo. As you can see, I found him first, so if you’ll just excuse us.”

Before Matsukawa could pull Daichi away, Kuroo brought his cane over Daichi’s head and pressed it against his back, boxing him in.

“Oh no, I don’t think so,” Kuroo snickered, using the cane to pull Daichi against him.

Matsukawa growled as he stepped behind Daichi, his arms snaking protectively around his chest. “We had a deal.”

“You cheated.”

“Wait, stop,” Daichi said, wiggling to give himself more space between them. “What are you talking about? Am I just a game to you two or something?”

The grin fell away from Kuroo’s face and he quickly shook his head. “No! It’s not like that at all. The three of us never get enough time together before we’re torn away and because of that, we never get  _ anywhere _ . Matsukawa and I made a deal that whoever found you first got dibs, but instead he decided to be an ass and made sure I didn’t find you first.”

“That’s preposterous.”

“Then why was it so urgent that Hanamaki show me every picture on his phone of his pet lizard?”

“He’s extremely proud of him. Don’t underestimate the love between a man and his lizard.”

Daichi winced, feeling a throb in his temple from their incessant arguing and wished he could rub the pain away. Unfortunately, he was still wearing the mask.

“That’s enough, both of you. At this rate, you’ll both destroy every sexy feeling I have, and we’ll all end up at square one.”

They both gasped on either side of him and immediately embraced each other, squishing Daichi between them. The bit Kuroo’s chest that was exposed over his vest pillowed Daichi’s face. His mask provided a convenient barrier to keep him from suffocating but still allowed him to breathe in Kuroo’s natural scent mixed with a light cologne.

“I’m sorry, Sa’amura! Let’s all be sexy together; we can do this.”

“Mmm, yeah,” Matsukawa purred in his ear. “If you want us to share, we can be good boys.”

Daichi froze, suddenly realizing what they were suggesting. He wanted them both, he wasn’t about to deny that. But every one of his fantasies involved one or the other. Being with both at the same time was more than he ever dared to dream, and the very thought threatened to make his head explode.

“Woo, Daichi! Get it!” Suga laughed, raising a goblet of wine as he passed by with a mysterious person on his arm.

Daichi cleared his throat and gazed up at them. “Um, you had mentioned someplace private, Matsukawa?”

His lips lifted in a smirk, and even through the veil, Daichi could see his eyebrow arch over his eye. “Mostly private. Right this way, my loves.”

He wrenched Kuroo’s cane away and slipped his hand back into Daichi’s, leading him away. Daichi quickly reached back to grab Kuroo’s hand but unfortunately could only find the one still holding his cane. He huffed and snatched the jeweled tip of the cane instead, tugging Kuroo along with it. Pressing his lips tight, he waited for whatever lewd thing Kuroo was about to say.

“Oh, Sa’amura. You just couldn’t wait to grab my big stick, could you?”

It didn’t matter that he knew it was coming, it still made him snort. “I was excited, but I have to say I’m disappointed with the girth.”

Kuroo tipped his head back and cackled, the loud noise ringing out over the orchestration and rampant chatter around the room.

“Keep it down back there,” Matsukawa said over his shoulder. “Any louder and everyone will know what we’re up to.”

Kuroo opened his mouth to retort, but Daichi gave his cane another tug to grab his attention.

“Shh, it’ll be worth it.”

Beneath Kuroo’s mask, he had layered on thick black makeup over his eyes to make them seem deader than they were. To Daichi, however, it only enhanced the amber in his eyes, especially as it reflected the flickering candlelight. They held him captivated as they were pulled along, their warmth drowning out the chaos surrounding them. 

He was nervous as hell, knowing what they were about to do. Yet somehow he felt safe, knowing that he would be in their care. His heart pounded erratically when Matsukawa slowed down, leading them to a wall that was covered completely by curtains. 

Matsukawa paused, twisting around to make sure the coast was clear and then drew back one of the curtains. “Quick, get in.”

“Get in where?!”

“You’ll see. Just trust me,” he whispered, stroking his fingers beneath Daichi’s chin. 

“Go on, I’m right behind you,” Kuroo assured him, pressing his hand against Daichi’s back. It relaxed him until Kuroo moved his hand a bit lower.

“Yeah, I definitely feel you there.”

Kuroo snickered but Daichi didn’t allow him to tease him anymore. He stepped behind the curtain and was astonished to find a small alcove behind it with an elegant picture window filling most of the wall. It wasn’t a large space, barely big enough for the three of them to stand, but he was relieved that the curtains were able to dampen most of the noise from the room beyond.

“This is amazing.”

“Isn’t it? Auntie sure could pick ‘em.”

“I’m surprised they covered up this window, it’s a spectacular view!” Daichi said, stepping in front of it to gaze at the scenery. The gardens were spread out beneath them, lit just enough for party goers to have some fresh air… or throw up in some bushes. The only light in the space came from whatever could filter through the window. As Matsukawa and Kuroo joined him, the darkness made their attire both more alluring and intimidating. 

“It is beautiful,” Matsukawa agreed as his hand stroked across Daichi’s back. “But I can think of something I’d like to see more.” 

Daichi wasn’t sure how he managed it so quickly but in the blink of an eye, his cape was swept away and tossed into the corner. Suddenly his view outside the window was blocked entirely by Matsukawa, but that was fine with Daichi. The black lace revealing a taste of his pale skin underneath was far more attractive than whatever could be seen through the window.

He smirked as he reached his hands up to Matsukawa’s shoulders, grazing his fingers down his chest as he looked it over thoroughly. “Same here, but how the hell do I get this off of you?”

Matsukawa chuckled. “I think I’d like to see you figure it out.”

Daichi huffed but obediently felt around for a clasp or a zipper. While Daichi’s hands roamed around his body, Matsukawa tipped his head back and moaned obscenely. Next to them, Kuroo leaned against the window, his grin spreading wider the longer it took Daichi to figure it out.

“You know you could help.”

“But this is so entertaining. You getting frustrated, Sa’amura? Maybe you need a little excitement while you figure things out,” Kuroo purred, lifting off the window to slip behind Daichi instead. He tugged Daichi’s shirt out of his pants and pulled it up over his head, only for it to get caught on the horns of his mask.

“Here, just take the mask off first.”

“No, I want to keep them on,” Matsukawa said, pouting. “It’s sexier that way.”

“How? It’s not like we haven’t already figured out our identities.”

“I agree with Matsukawa,” Kuroo said behind him, finally managing to remove Daichi’s shirt from his horns. “We could pretend we don’t know each other; it’s kind of sexy.”

Daichi gasped as Kuroo pressed against his back, his long fingers tracing over every muscle of his chest and stomach. He leaned back against him, tipping his head against his shoulder but careful not to skewer him with the point of his horn. He hummed as one of Kuroo’s hands fiddled with the front of his pants.

“I can’t think of anything sexier than knowing I get to have the both of you,” he murmured, holding out his arms for Matsukawa to come closer. Kuroo had just begun kissing his shoulder but stilled at Daichi’s admission, gasping softly. Matsukawa’s astonishment was apparent even behind the mask but slowly a warm smile crept up his lips.

“You’re right, it is sexy knowing that. Let’s compromise, shall we? We keep on the masks,” he paused, reaching over his back and tugging on an unseen zipper, “and we lose everything else.”

Daichi chuckled and reached up to help him peel the delicate fabric off his body. “Deal.”

“Hey, isn’t anybody going to strip me?” Kuroo whined, dropping his chin on Daichi’s shoulder. 

Daichi snorted and smacked his hand back, knocking his top hat to the floor. “There. Better? You know the pout doesn’t really work with the skull mask.”

The pout faded into his usual smirk as he turned his head down, pressing his lips into Daichi’s bare skin. Kuroo’s hand grabbed hold of his horn and tipped his head, giving him full access to Daichi’s neck as he trailed kisses up it. With his wandering lips and hands and Matsukawa’s broad chest being revealed in front of him, Daichi’s heart was already beating a million beats per minute. 

He peeled Matsukawa’s costume down until it pooled around his waist and reached back up to pull him down into a searing kiss. Matsukawa moaned into it, wasting no time in opening his lips and slipping his tongue into Daichi’s mouth. Daichi took a moment to savor the heat and grip his fingers into Matsukawa’s silky curls. He pulled him even deeper into the kiss and once he was certain he wasn’t going anywhere, he reached behind him to stroke his fingers up the back of Kuroo’s neck.

“Kuroo, strip,” he panted when he paused to catch his breath. “I can’t reach you back there.”

“Gotta do everything myself,” he chuckled, pulling back from Daichi long enough to unbutton his vest and wrench it off. Though Daichi was already back to kissing Matsukawa by the time Kuroo pressed his bare chest against him, he still groaned between their lips at the hot skin to skin contact. 

He felt Kuroo’s mask bump against the back of his head, his hot breath skimming down his neck and back. His hands were back to wandering and he had Daichi’s pants completely undone in no time at all. Daichi broke away from the kiss with a gasp as Kuroo wrenched his pants and underwear down in one go, leaving him completely naked except for the mask. 

Matsukawa leaned back to admire the view, letting out a low whistle. “I can’t believe it’s better than I imagined. Fuck.”

“You think that side’s good, you should see him from the back,” Kuroo snickered and grazed his teeth over Daichi’s right butt cheek.

“Kuroo!”

“Don’t pretend you don’t like it.”

Daichi couldn’t deny it, especially with Kuroo’s intoxicating voice ghosting over his sensitive skin. And Matsukawa knew it as well if his smug grin was any indication. Daichi scowled. All three of them were close, but it was too often that the other two ganged up on him. It was understandable, they were obscenely tall, irresistible, and loved it when Daichi got angry. Fortunately, Daichi also knew their weaknesses and he intended to use every one of them.

“Enjoying yourself, Matsukawa?” he asked, stepping forward into Matsukawa’s space. It was difficult keeping his face straight and serious when Matsukawa scrambled backward and bumped into the window behind him.

“Um, yes? Not at your expense,  _ of course _ .”

“Right. You would never do that.” Daichi kept his voice low and menacing but he couldn’t hold back his smirk when Matsukawa gulped. He slipped his hands into the front of Matsukawa’s costume pooled at his waist and tugged it down. His eyes locked with Matsukawa’s as he knelt in front of him, grazing his teeth over his stomach on his way down. He tilted his head just enough to stroke the feathers from his mask against his skin and chuckled at the sharp intake of breath above him. 

“S-Sawamura? Um, I’m against the window.”

“What’s this? Suddenly you’re squeamish about a little indecency? I thought you’d find it  _ exciting _ .”

“Yeah! This will make your aunt proud,” Kuroo agreed as he crouched down with his phone, looking for just the right angle for a picture. He only looked up when they both stopped to glare at him. “What? I can’t have something to remember this moment?”

“Kuroo.”

“What?”

“My ass is cold.”

Kuroo giggled and tossed his phone onto the heap of clothes. “I’m on it!”

Before he could nestle up behind him, Daichi gripped the backs of Matsukawa’s thighs and wrenched his legs out from underneath him.

“Ahh, what are you doing?!” Matsukawa yelped, scrambling to grab hold of Daichi’s shoulders. 

Daichi chuckled and pinned him against the window, his lips heading straight for Matsukawa’s neck. “As much as I hate to admit it, we weren’t lined up before. If I hold you this way, it’s perfect.”

To emphasize his point, Daichi rolled his body, their stomachs rubbing their shafts against each other. Matsukawa swore under his breath, rapping his head back against the windowpane. Behind him, Daichi heard a bottle pop and something being squeezed out. 

“Here, this will help,” Kuroo murmured in his ear as he reached around his waist and lubed them up until they were nice and slick. Daichi hissed when he got a little zealous, rubbing his thumb across his head. “Sorry, love. Couldn’t help myself.”

“You’re forgiven because this feels so fucking good.”

As soon as his hand was away, Daichi pressed Matsukawa harder and set a steady tempo. It wasn’t long before he felt Kuroo’s grip on his ass, spreading his cheeks just far enough to slip himself between them. With every little adjustment, they melded together, one of Kuroo’s arms wrapping around Daichi’s waist and the other nestling into Matsukawa’s hair. Matsukawa reached further to wrap his hand around the base of Kuroo’s neck, bringing him in further and burying his own face into Daichi’s neck. 

His mask was certainly alluring, blending seamlessly with the curls of his hair, but Daichi wished he could take it off him. He didn’t want even that bit of sheer fabric separating them. It was the same for Kuroo’s mask as well. It wasn’t the sexiest thing to see a skull on his shoulder instead of Kuroo’s own handsome face.  _ Maybe later _ , he thought and focused instead on the moment at hand. If he closed his eyes, there was no doubt it was them. Matsukawa’s groan in his ear, Kuroo’s scent filling his senses. Their fingers digging into his skin, leaving imprints he was sure to find in the morning.

It was sweltering as sweat and lube mixed, their bodies slipping together faster and faster. Daichi was trapped without any space on either side of him. Usually, he hated that kind of feeling, but every nerve was being stroked and rubbed, filling him with so much pleasure that he couldn’t even remember his own name. His instincts took over and all his consciousness was focused on was chasing after his climax. 

Daichi could feel the Matsukawa’s muscles tightening against him, his voice weakening with his quickening breaths. Kuroo pushed harder against him, bucking at a breakneck pace. Daichi never could have imagined it would feel so good, the rhythmic rubbing of Kuroo’s cock against his entrance. He craved to have it push inside and the very thought of it sent him over the edge. 

“Fuck, I—”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Matsukawa hissed back. He wrapped one arm tighter around Daichi’s shoulder to hold himself up and reached down between them, his hand wrapping around both their erections and pumped hard. 

Daichi no longer worried about being quiet, his voice coming out as he spilled into Matsukawa’s hand. They came together, the stream of white mixing and decorating both their stomachs. He didn’t bother pulsing his hips anymore; Kuroo’s continued movement gave them just enough friction to ride out their high.

He gasped when Kuroo shoved his cheeks tight together and bucked faster between them. His moans deepened, almost like a growl reverberating against Daichi’s back. Biting his bottom lip, Daichi held back the words he craved to say, begging Kuroo to just enter him already. He was aching for it but with him not being prepared at all, it would only distract Kuroo from his orgasm.  _ Later… _

Kuroo gasped when he finally reached his climax, and Daichi hissed as he came all over his back. It was hot and messy, trickling over his ass and down his legs. 

“Uhhh, how are we going to clean up?” Kuroo finally asked when he leaned back, his skin peeling off Daichi’s. 

“Just use the curtains.”

Daichi snorted as he cautiously set Matsukawa back on his feet. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, there’s no way they wouldn’t wash and sterilize every piece of fabric after a party like this. Heck, they probably throw them out every time. This was my aunt’s prime spot, remember?”

“Whew, and you did her proud, buddy,” Kuroo snickered as he decorated the elegant curtains with whatever bodily fluids was on him. He looked ridiculous, completely naked and still wearing his skull mask. Before Daichi could stop himself, he turned him around and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Kuroo emitted an excited hum and melted into it but, unfortunately, their masks cracked together, breaking the kiss before they were ready.

“Ugh, can we ditch the stupid masks already?” Daichi growled, rubbing his nose from where it scraped against Kuroo’s skull.

“Sure,” Matsukawa replied as he slipped his arm back through his sleeve. “We can just go to my room for the rest of the night.” He paused from zipping up his costume when Kuroo and Daichi turned to stare at him. “What?”

“You have a room here?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn’t we just go  _ there _ in the first place?!”

Matsukawa smirked. “We could have, but wasn’t this more exciting?”

Daichi growled, balling his hand into a fist but relaxed when Kuroo grabbed his shoulder.

“Easy, Sawamura, he’s got a point. Fooling around with people just beyond that curtain was a once in a lifetime opportunity. And now, we can relax in his room with no clothes, no masks, and no weird music. Just us.”

Daichi relaxed, knowing they were right. He smiled as he gazed at them both, still masked yet knowing them completely. “Just us… sounds perfect.”


End file.
